Abuse
by Anneliza
Summary: a LexZex...with some Zemyx


AN: It's about 4:20 in the morning and I haven't sleep yet tonight, so I decided to write. I thought about LexZex, a pairing I used to be so fond of until Zemyx found it's way into my heart. And then I realized that Lexaeus is probably a horribly jealous and overprotective man.

'How had this nightmare begun?'

'It had been a been a dream too good to believe, and now? Now, it was a living hell.'

He dreaded the waking of the figure next to him. He tugged at the wire around his wrists that kept his hands behind his back. A crude tool to maintain his stationary position.

His arm accidentally bumped the other person and he froze. The blue eyes flew open and met his terrified ones.

"What are you doing?" The other man sat up and stared at the smaller boy.

"I was trying to itch my nose and my elbow hit you." He was able to hide his fear with difficulty, hoping that the other man would be accepted. Luckily it wasn't a lie so it was slightly easier to mask his emotion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay, love. But I was having a nice dream. I can get that for you." He moved one of his massive hands to the bound boy's nose and scratched it.

"Thanks." The other man removed his hand and the small boy looked down at the bed. However the man wasn't done with him. He cupped the tiny face and made the boy look into his eyes.

"You know I love you, right babe?" He stared into the boy's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes, I do." He gasped. He hadn't meant to stutter.

The hand on his face tightened and the other's eyes glared slightly.

He was in trouble now.

"You are mine! No one else's!"

"I-i know that." He had stuttered again. 'This is going to be bad.'

The glare was evident now, no mistaking it.

"Do you love me?" He didn't remove his eyes from the small boys face. He NEEDED to know the answer.

"Y-yes, I do." He said again.

A massive hand smacked him.

"That's not the answer I wanted." The man said with anger clearly etched into his words.

The boy gulped.

"I-i," he took a deep breath. "I love you."

He felt broken. He HAD loved this man for a long time. Then his jealousy had kicked in and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without the other man.

The eyes lowered even more.

"Prove it."

The boy just stared, his mind racing. 'Please don't tell me that he's thinking of that right now. We just woke up!'

"How?" He asked with terror in his voice.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"But-but, it's 8 in the morning! We just woke up! There's no way that-!" He began. 'Please no!'

"DO IT!"

He bent over and gave the other man a quick blowjob.

The other man groaned in pleasure and pulled at the hair of the other boy.

Tears leaked out the boy's eyes. 'How could it have come to this?'

When he finished, the boy sat back and looked away from his captor.

The other man got up and went in the other room to get pairs of clothes for each of them.

The small boy sat on the edge of the bed and cried.

'He used to be so sweet. I used to want to be with him all the time. Now I just want to be as far away from him as possible.'

He hated being forced to sit. His backside was sore from the previous night. He was more used to the feeling than when he had first met the man, but it still hurt.

The other man returned soon and untied the boy's wrists so he could use the bathroom and regain feeling in his hands.

Just as he was washing his hands, the door opened and the man stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

'Please say he's not going to-, not in here!'

However, he simply walked past the boy and turned the hot water knob on the shower. Soon steam permeated the room.

The man looked expectantly at him.

"Ready?"

He trembled slightly. "For?"

The man made a small gruff of annoyance. "I thought you might want a shower."

It always amazed the boy how he could go from beating him, to being sweet.

"t-thanks."

Since he was already naked he stepped toward the shower.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I didn't say a shower by yourself. We only have so much hot water."

'Yeah, THAT'S his excuse.'

It was a tiny shower and with the huge man in with him, he was forced to be pressed against him or receive no water.

When he finished, the boy stepped out of the shower and reached for the clothes the other man had picked out for him.

'Great.'

A large T-shirt, a pair of boxers, and some shorts.

'Why can't he at least give me something nice to wear? Because he doesn't care how I look.' He answered himself. 'He just thinks about how long it's gonna take him to get it on the floor.'

"Whoops." The big man grabbed the clothes from him. "I seem to have grabbed the wrong things in my hurry."

He left, still naked.

When he returned he had a crisp, white shirt, the same boxers, and a pair of black skinny jeans in his hands.

'He still remembers my style.' He thought sadly to himself.

The man was dressed in a thin gray shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hurry up. We need to leave soon."

"Leave?" He looked up at the big man, sure he had heard wrong.

"Yes, we need to get somethings from the store." The man turned his back to to him and started to make the bed.

"Why?" He was genuinely curious. It had been at least a month since he had been outside.

"Would you rather stay here?"

"No!" He pulled his shirt down and practically ran over to the other man.

"Let's go then." He smiled sweetly at the boy and reached down to grasp his hand.

'This is so weird. I haven't felt the breeze in so long.' He was skipping around on the curb, acting much younger than he was.

"Sweetie, you're seventeen." The big man reprimanded slightly. The boy wouldn't know, but the big man was smiling at the happiness he was showing. It had been awhile since he had smiled and the big man reveled in the boy's happiness.

"So? It's fun!"

"People are staring."

"I don't care! Let them!"

"I do!" The big man grabbed his arm forcefully and made him stop.

The smile faded off of his face.

Anyone would ask why he didn't run away when he had the chance or even yell for help. The answer was that he was afraid of what would happen if he did, and currently he was just so happy to be outside that he didn't care much.

The pair walked silently down the street before stopping in front of a grocery store.

The boy drew a small intake of breath.

The big man noticed and grabbed his arm.

"No, please. Let's go to another store! There are several around!" He tried to back up from the store.

"This is the closest to our apartment. We ARE shopping here." He started to pull the boy inside.

"But-but!" His mind raced, frantically looking for an excuse not to enter the store. "But it's so nice out and I've really been enjoying our walk!" He practically begged.

The big man thought about it for a minute. It was true that the boy had been enjoying himself while they were walking, but he had brought him to this store on purpose.

"How about we do our shopping then go to the park? It's a nice walk from here and you can play all you want?" he offered sweetly.

"No! Not this store!" He tried to back up again but couldn't.

"I'm trying to compromise with you!"

The boy kept backing up in terror.

Finally the big man just walked through the door, pulling the boy with him.

As soon as they entered an employee ran up to them. He had beautiful dirty blonde hair. "Can I help-" The sentence dropped off in surprise. He stared at the small boy. "Wow. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"We're fine." The big man answered, pulling the employee's eyes away from his boy.

The employee blushed.

"I'm sorry, sir." He bowed to show his respect.

"Where are your dry cereals?"

"In the back, last aisle before you get to frozen food," he answered helpfully.

The big man stalked toward the back of the store.

The employee watched him until he disappeared from sight. Then he turned back to the boy. "Seriously, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Worry was laced in his words.

"I'm...okay. I've been better." He answered truthfully.

"Where have you been? I've missed you."

"I've been busy. Well, we've been busy."

"But it's been at least a month or two!" His eyes tried desperately to meet the boy's, but he kept avoiding him.

"I know. There's just been a lot to do." He hated lying to the other boy.

"I wish you hadn't just disappeared like that! I was so worried until he told me that you were with him. That only alleviated some of my worry. What's been going on?"

"I-i," he really wanted to tell the boy, but he couldn't.

"Did you forget me?" The sadness made the boy bring his head to meet the other's eyes.

"No! How could I?"

"Well you just left one day! Without any word!" He lowered his eyes to the floor. "I-i thought that you didn't love me anymore." Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

Twin tears fell from the boy.

"I'm sorry. I still love you, but I'm with him now." He hated himself for hurting the other boy so much.

"Maybe this will make you leave him." Before the small boy could move, the other boy met his lips with his own.

It was a sweet, loving kiss. The kind he really received from the big man. He was about to kiss back when he heard a noise.

He pushed the other boy back, turning to look at the big man.

"This store really needs to control it's employees. Kissing a customer like that. I should report you for sexual assault." He strolled up to the boy and put a protective arm around his thin shoulders. "We'll just be leaving now." He slightly pushed the boy in front of him as he walked out the door with his purchases; glaring at the employee.

The pair walked for a short distance before the big man sat the boy down on a bench and knelt to look in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything you didn't want him to?" Worry was easy to hear in his voice as he peered into the boy's eyes.

Tears spilled from his eyes while he shook his head.

The big man leaned forward and hugged him gently, letting the boy cry on his shoulder.

He hated how sweet the man was being, knowing that he choose that store on purpose. He had wanted to see how he would react when presented with an old flame.

"Come on, I know something that will make you feel better."

He led the tear blinded boy a small way then told him to sit on another bench.

He walked away for a few minutes while the boy continued to cry.

"Here." The big man was back with an ice cream cone.

The boy opened his eyes and took it gratefully. Ice cream always made him feel better and it was his favorite flavor.

It was hard to find his favorite flavor. It was only sold in a couple places.

Judging by the number of steps he had taken and the store they had gone to, he could pinpoint where they were without even opening his eyes.

They were close to the park.

When he finished his ice cream, the big man took his hand and led him to the swing set in the park.

Another thing that the boy loved was swings.

The big man helped him onto one and pushed him.

It had been awhile since the big man had been this nice to him.

Maybe he was changing?

No way. But he could hope.

When he could see again, the big man picked him up of the swings and carried him in his arms, bridal style.

His eyes were so heavy and he fell asleep before they even passed through the gate to the park.

When he woke up his was back in the bed and the big man was sitting next to him, reading a book.

'Could that all have been a dream? No, there was a spot of mint of his hand from the ice cream.'

The big man had given him a really nice day.

Said man looked over and realized that he was awake.

He leaned over and gently hugged the boy. He put his head next to the boy's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, babe. I'll get him back for what he did to you. I'll kill him."

"What?" He pulled his head back in alarm.

"He'll pay for what he did."

He kissed the boy sweetly and the boy slowly felt himself falling back asleep.

"No... please don't." Those were the last words he managed before falling into a deep sleep.

The next day the papers proclaimed that there had been an attempted murder of a local boy, but he had been saved before his wounds had been fatal. The papers also said that his attempted murderer had been killed trying to save the boy.

The boy ran from the apartment that had been his prison for over a year and ran to the hospital where the other boy was being treated.

He found his room and burst into it to see the boy badly beaten and covered in blood. Alive though.

He tore to his side and wept on his stomach.

The boy muttered something in his sleep and woke up to see the small boy crying over him.

"W-what are you doing here?" He wasn't quite sure where he was himself or why he was there, but he knew that it wasn't his room.

"I'm so sorry." Tears made the voice hard to understand, but he knew what he had said.

"You didn't do anything. He forced you to be with him." He said softly, stroking the small boy's hair.

"Not at the beginning! I should have just realized that I had feelings for you, instead of choosing him! If I had, you wouldn't be here!"

"You might have though." He continued petting the boy. "You should probably get checked out while I'm here. He didn't treat you the best and I'm pretty sure that you have some injuries that need to be looked at.

"I will! But they need to finish fixing you first!"

"They have more than one doctor, darling."

"I know, but-!" He was cut off by the other boy.

"I'm not going to listen to this! You need to get checked out, okay?"

He felt a tiny nod on his stomach.

"Good." He pushed the Call Nurse button.

"Get up here."

The small boy lifted his head in confusion.

"You heard me."

The boy pulled back in fear.

"Not like that, sweetie. I just want to lay with you."

"Okay."

The small boy climbed onto the bed next to the other boy and put his head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat under his heart.

"I love you. I always have."

"I love you too."

Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Okay so I was really uncomfortable writing the part about how he made him show him he loved him... Please don't get angry at that!

Okay, so now it's 6:40 and I'm finally finishing! I told you I'm a slow typer! I was typing that whole time! And this isn't even that long! Argh!

But I think LexZex can be a cute pairing, but it can also be an abusive one (as shown here). I had to have a way to show the reason why Zexion was locked up by Lexaeus and so I had them go to the store where Demyx worked. Lex had gotten really jealous about the time they spent together so that's when he decided he needed to keep Zexion to himself.

*sigh* It's a sad story even to me...

Anyway, Happy Holidays!

(TSOR 2 6 should be up soon!)


End file.
